The Amazing Danny Phantom
by TheAmazingOREOman
Summary: Danny Fenton is a 15-year old teenager who just happens to walk into a Ghost Portal while its on during a field trip to Axion Labs. Read as Danny has loads of adventures featuring Vlad Plasmius, The Skulker, Sam Manson, the Huntress, and many new villains


Amazing Danny Phantom

Written By: DarkMagicEradicator67

Rating Pending: T

Summary: Danny Fenton is a 15 year old teenager who just happens to walk into a Ghost Portal while its on during a field trip to Axion Labs. Read as Danny has loads of adventures featuring Vlad Plasmius, The Skulker, Sam Manson, the Huntress, and many more of the classic villains in this modernized version of the TV Show.

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, its characters, or the Nickelodeon Universe!

AMAZING DANNY PHANTOM

ISSUE 01:

POWER AND RESPONSIBILITY

INT. AXION LABS

Vlad Masters and his assistant Justin Wirtannen were working on a special project in their lab.

"You a fan of mythology, Justin?" Vlad asked.

"Not really, sir." Justin replied.

"Ever hear of the Myth of Athena?"

"Can't say that I have, Mr. Masters."

"Seems she heard there was his mortal woman, was a ghost hunter: one who researches and hunts ghosts. She knew much more about ghosts than Athena, so Athena wasn't too happy about that and she destroyed her creations." Vlad told. "When this woman saw that her life's work was destroyed, she hung herself. Athena took pity on her, so she focused all her energies and reawakened the woman as a ghost."

"Sir…"

Vlad turned around to see a lady walking to him.

"The Ghost Portal's operational." She said as Vlad nodded.

"Excellent," he said. "Let's run phase one." The three entered a secret room where a big arch door was open with tubes connecting from there to a dashboard.

"Sending Ghost-Portal Test Probe #1." The lady said as she pulled a lever and a dog was teleported inside the Ghost Portal.

"Activate ghost portal." Vlad called as he pressed to "GO" button and the doors closed as a flash of light flared from the doors and a light scream was heard. When the lady pulled another lever, the doors slid open as the dog fell to the ground, having a paler look and his body began to glow a light green.

"It works!" Justin cheered as Vlad quieted him.

"Now that the test is operational, we need the subject…" Vlad snickered.

INT. Amity Mall, Amity Park, CA

15 year old Danny Fenton was sitting by himself at the Nasty Burger reading a Spider-Man comic while everybody else was with friends and palling around.

"Then, Spider-Man leaped into the air and smacked Venom--" Danny read as he noticed a French fry fly past him. Danny looked over to see bullies Dash and Kwan giving a high-five to each other.

"Man, that was awesome!" Kwan yelled, referring to Dash's launch of the French fry.

"It's gotta be like two points!" Dash cheered. Danny looked to the other side and saw that popular girls Paulina and Sam were talking about random stuff.

"So I said: What did he say? She said he said his cell was broken, what a dog right?" Paulina argued.

"Uh-huh." Sam said she caught Danny staring at her. She smiled at him, but he quickly went back to reading his comic book. Then, another French fry smacked him in the face.

"That's a five-pointer!" Kwan yelled.

"Nuh-uh! I'd give it a four!" Dash replied. Sam just looked at Danny in pity as Paulina began to stand up.

"I'm going to try on tops." She said. "Coming?"

"What?" She said, out of her daze. "Uh—no. No, I gotta…"

"Study." Paulina finished. "Yeah, duh! What else is new in the world of Smarty Sam? She walked away as Sam started to watch Dash and Kwan throw French fries at Danny. Danny put his comic book down as a taco collided with his face.

"Yeah, twenty-pointer!" Dash cheered.

"Hey, Fenton." A voice said as a hand was placed on Danny's shoulder. Danny looked up to see his dad, Jack Fenton.

"Dad, I thought you were just dropping me off." Danny said.

"Isn't that Sam Manson over there?" Jack wondered. "Sam, get over here!" Sam walked up to Danny and Jack.

"Hi Mr. Fenton, hi Danny." Sam waved.

"Doesn't she look fab, Danny?" Jack asked, leaving Danny a bit nervous.

"Yeah, sure." He managed to say. "O-of course." Danny and Sam smiled at each other as Jack grinned that the fact that his son's life was about to change drastically.

INT. Casper High – Hallway

Walking through the halls, Danny felt impact at his back and he fell to the ground. He turned to see Dash and Kwan, laughing at him.

"That's gotta be worth ten points." Kwan said.

"Ten?" Dash asked. "That's like six!"

"Guys, leave the kid alone for like two seconds!" An African American boy called as he stood in front of Danny.

"What are you, going sweet on him, Tucker?" Dash asked the boy who Danny presumed was Tucker. Principal Ishiyama walked towards the boys.

"Dash, Kwan, don't you punks have practice or something?" she asked as Dash and Kwan left. She then walked towards Danny and Tucker. "Fenton, Foley, don't let those guys push you around. If it happens again, come see me." Ishiyama left, as Tucker helped Danny get up.

"Danny, when are you gonna learn to stay out of their way?" Tucker asked him.

"Yeah, silly of me for walking down the hall." Danny remarked sarcastically. "What was I thinking?"

"So, need help on your homework?" Tucker wondered, dropping the subject of Dash and Kwan.

"Nah, I've got a lot of reading to do." Danny replied as Tucker burst into laughter.

"No, seriously," Tucker snickered.

"Well…" Danny began, scratching his head. "I've wanted to ask out Sam." The two look over to see Sam, Paulina, and Star talking and laughing.

"No problemo, Danny." Tucker said. "I can get any girl, why wouldn't I?"

"Maybe, it's because you say things like 'problemo'." Danny laughed as Tucker shot a glare at him.

"Oh, yea, I forgot." Tucker remembered. "I'm heading downtown for the Science & Geek Expo tonight. That's where I'm getting my new EMC.2 PDA!"

"What a wild & crazy social life." Danny said.

"Maybe, you can ask her at my uncle's lab tomorrow." Tucker said.

_She is so out of my league…_ Danny thought as he ran off.

INT. AXION LABS

Vlad Masters was just finishing the tour of Axion Labs with the students of Casper High.

"…and now since we finished with our tour, lunch will be provided outside by our kitchen crew." Vlad smiled as everyone cheered and ran outside. When they got outside, there were bunches of picnic tables with pre-set lunches.

"Dude, the Weapon System Exhibit was awesome!" Tucker said to Danny as the two sat down at an empty picnic table with their lunches. "My favorite was the Ecto-Foamer, it looked like a bazooka!"

"My parents used to tell me stories of when they were teens," Danny began. "They said that they used to hunt ghosts and stuff, with your uncle."

"Well, maybe we can—" Tucker paused when someone walked up behind Danny. Danny looked behind him to see Sam Manson smiling at them.

"Hi guys." She said. "Can I join you?" Danny quickly regained his class and nodded as Sam sat down next to him. Tucker then got an idea.

"Ooh, I just remembered: I've gotta tell my uncle about the Ecto-Foamer." He said hastily and ran off. "See you guys later!" Danny and Sam remained quiet for a moment when Danny finally broke the ice.

"So, uh-Sam…" he started as Sam smiled at him. "Uh…how's life?"

"Pretty good." Sam laughed. "Except for the fact that my father hates me." Danny paused for a second and stared blankly at Sam.

"Why do you say that?" he asked.

"Well," she said as she began to whisper. "I've never told anyone this, but…my dad's been cheating on my mom for a long time, and she's just acting like nothing's going on." There was an awkward silence and Danny decided to say something.

"Don't worry Sam," Danny comforted as he placed his hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see his face gazing at her face. "Things are gonna get better." She smirked as Danny's eyes widened.

"Oh, crap!" Danny exclaimed. "I forgot to get my backpack! It's still inside the lab!"

"Ok, I'll go with you." Sam offered. The two stood up and walked inside.

INT. AXION LABS – SECRET ROOM

The door opened and Danny and Sam walked in, seeing a big dome-shaped door at the other end with two Ps in the centre.

"What is this thing?" Sam asked as Danny walked towards it.

"It looks like my parents' Ghost Portal." He said, confusing Sam.

"What's a Ghost Portal?" she asked.

"They say it's a door into this place called the Ghost Zone, and it looks like that Iris thing from Stargate SG-1." He explained as he began to open it, seeing his backpack inside. "Hey, there's my backpack!" Danny walked in, and grabbed his backpack.

"Alright, so let's go." Sam said in a hurry. Danny tripped over something unnoticeable and landed on something, what he found out was a button. Immediately, the doors slammed shut and there was an incredible flash of light that surrounded and surrounded everything.

"DANNYYYYYYYYYYY!" Sam screamed, but to no avail. Danny was about to go unconscious, when he look at a piece of broken glass on the ground and saw a boy staring back at him with snow white hair and glowing green eyes. He soon realized that that was him, and that everything was going dark…

"Danny? D-Danny? Danny, are you alright?"

Danny awoke to see Sam and the whole student body staring and laughing at him. They were on the school bus, on the way back to Casper High.

"Uh…yeah." Danny said. "What happened?"

"Well, when you went inside that portal thing, it kinda exploded and you were knocked out cold and all this green mist floated off." Sam explained as everyone started cracking up.

"Fenton's a spaz!!!" Dash cried as everyone besides Danny and Sam burst into laughter.

"How come everything bad always happens to me?" Danny asked. Sam placed her hand atop Danny's shoulder.

"Not always…" she said as Danny smiled back at her.

INT. AXION LABS – VLAD'S OFFICE

Vlad was staring out the window of his office when Justin walked in.

"Sir, seems there was an incident on the laboratory in the bottom floor." He said. "One of your nephew's classmates was inside the Plasmius Portal when it was activated."

"Tucker shows up and something **_turns_** to crap." Vlad replied. "What a shocker."

"Name's Daniel Fenton." Justin read from a sheet of data. "Son of Jack and Madeline Fenton." At the sound of the name, "Fenton", Vlad snickered.

"Excellent." Vlad said as he made way for the door.

"S-sir, where are you going? The school might sue us." He argued.

"I have more important things to do." Vlad said as he opened the door and walked out.

LATER THAT DAY

INT. FENTON WORKS

_Meet the Fentons. Sitting on the couch reading a book about the laws of psychics is Jazz, Danny's 17 year old, intelligent intellectual sister. She had bright orange hair, always held together in a light blue headband, wearing a black shirt and blue jeans. In the kitchen were Danny's parents, Jack and Maddie. Jack was the paunchy one with a day glow orange spandex jumpsuit and working on a new Fenton product with his wife Maddie, who wore a turquoise blue jumpsuit and had scarlet wavy hair._

"It's finally done!" Jack shouted as he held a cylindrical item into the air, resembling a thermos. "It's the new Fenton Thermos: a device designed to capture ghosts."

"Does it work?" Jazz asked across the room.

"We don't know yet, honey." Maddie claimed. "Until then, it's just a thermos: a thermos with the word _Fenton _in front of it."

As if on cue, the front door opened and a distorted Danny walked in, confused of the events that just recently occurred. Immediately, his parents rushed towards him.

"Danny! Your teacher called us and told us what happened, are you alright?" Maddie asked worryingly.

"Uh, yeah." Danny said. "It was just a little shock. I'm okay."

"Well, you march right up to bed this instant, young man." Maddie instructed.

"Yeah, you need plenty of rest so we can teach you about our Fenton Products tomorrow morning!" Jack added.

Danny sighed and went straight upstairs, as Jazz walked up to Jack and Maddie.

"You know, you should really open up to him." She says as Jack and Maddie look at her with confusion.

INT. DANNY'S ROOM

Danny walks into his room and immediately falls to his bed. His head lands on his soft pillow, and he begins to fall asleep.

DREAM SEQUENCE

Danny is staring into the ocean, at his reflection. Soon, a single drop of rain falls from the sky into Danny's reflection, and shatters it, but when the water all comes back together, Danny sees the boy he saw back in the lab, with the snowy white hair, and the glowing green eyes. He shoots up on his feet, and looks at himself, seeing that the reflection he saw was indeed himself. He was still wearing his same old clothes, and there was no difference except for his eyes and hair.

"W-what's happening to me?"

Danny tripped over a twig, and fell straight to his back. He noticed that the world around him was changing, and that a neon blue halo was passing over his body.

"AAAAAAAAAAH!!"

END DREAM

Danny woke up with a fright, gasping for air. Immediately, he turned on his bedroom light, and ran for the bathroom. With the light on, he looked in the mirror and saw only himself, just the way he was before the "_accident_" at Axion Labs, but unbeknownst to Danny, his life was about to get really interesting…

At school, Danny was walking through the halls on a happier note than when he woke up. Things have been going pretty good since his accident: he actually got to the bus on time, he got an **A+ **on his Science Test, and he made it through Math **without** getting hit by a stray spitball.

_Nothing can go wrong today…_Danny thought happily. As if on cue, Danny felt something between his leg, and he tripped over it, falling to the ground.

"Ha ha ha ha ha!"

Danny looked up to see Dash and Kwan, laughing at him hysterically. It turns out that Dash was the one that tripped him, unsurprisingly.

"That's gotta be the biggest spill of the day!" Dash laughed. Enraged, Danny's eyes glowed a bright green as he stood up and faced the two.

"Aw, is the whittle baby gonna cowry?" Dash mocked. With a fierce look on his face, Danny grabbed Dash by the neck, and punched him to the ground. All the students who were watching were amazed by the fight, began to laugh at Dash, who landed in the girls bathroom, and was chased out by a group of girls.

"D-Danny?!" Tucker gasped at the sight he just saw. Danny just stared back at him. "What was that?"

"I guess I'm just hitting puberty." Danny smiled.

During a dodgeball game, Danny and Tucker were the only ones left in the game on their team, and they faced, Dash, Kwan, and all their friends and teammates.

"Danny? If we don't make it out of here…I just want you to know…I killed your hamster in the 4th Grade." Tucker confessed.

"What?!" Danny yelled, enraged at what he just heard.

"See ya suckers!" Dash yelled as he launched a dodgeball from his hand and it hit Tucker, right in the chest.

"Tucker!!!" Danny cried, but Tucker clutched the ball in his gut.

"Danny…it's up t-to you…" Tucker moaned as the gym teacher helped him off the court.

"All that's left is just Freaky Fenton!" Kwan shouted. All of the jocks fired their balls in turn at Danny, but he was able to dodge all of them, and he was knocked into the wall.

"Here's payback, Fenton." Dash said. He threw the ball with such great force, locked onto its target, but shocking everybody in the gym, Danny caught the ball with ease. "What?!" Also, Danny leaped into the air, and slammed Dash in his head with the dodgeball, knocking him to the ground.

"YEAAAH!!!!!"

Danny's team cheered as the ball that hit Dash was caught by Danny, and he leapt and knocked out every other player on the opposing team, winning the game.

"Three cheers for Danny!!!" Tucker called as everyone on his team cheered for him, as Dash only glared at him with his anger rising.

_He's gonna pay…_Dash thought.

_Finally, school's over…_Danny thought as he walked home. Unbeknownst to Danny, Dash was following him, mad as ever.

"Hey Fen-toad!!!" Dash called. Danny immediately spun around and Dash was running for him. "You're finished, geek!" As Dash launched his fist, a sudden urge of anger exploded within Danny, and his fist produced a green sphere of energy, and punched Dash with great force, hammering him into a nearby building.

"Whoa!" Danny gasped, looking at himself. "What the hell was that?" Suddenly, a sharp feeling of pain erupted from Danny's head.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!"

Clutching his head, Danny fell into a dark alley, and as the pain began to get worse, Danny's eyes erupted a shining green blast, and two neon blue halos formed over his body, and his hair resumed the snowy white color from the dream, and his pain stopped, and Danny was able to stand up.

"W-what's happening to me?" Danny asked. He began to run, he didn't know where he was going, but he just kept running and running. He stopped in the middle of the street, still clutching his head. A car was approaching, unbeknownst to Danny.

"Hey!!! Move out of the way, kid!!!" the driver called as he honked his horn several times as Danny finally noticed the car driving for him. Without thinking, Danny shot into the air, and came to a shocking discovery.

"Holy crap!!!" Danny shrieked. He was levitating in mid-air, a few meters off the ground, and he was scared out of his mind. "I-I can fly? I can fly!!!" Testing out his abilities, Danny began to fly around, spinning around in mid-air, doing incredible stunts kids like him only dream of performing.

"Aw man this is awesome!!!" Danny yelled. He then remembered his earlier encounter with Dash, where a green-ball thing formed around his fist. Danny focused on his hand, and out fired a green blast, not from his hand, but from another undesired place.

"Ouch!" Danny yelled, holding his butt. "I suppose that wasn't supposed to happen…" Danny tried again, and this time, the green blast came out of his fist, and he hit a Nickelodeon billboard.

_Now, if only I had someway to test these powers…_Danny thought. "Wait, that's it!"

Back in his room, Danny was continuing to practice his new _powers_. So far, Danny has only discovered the transformation, ghost ray, and flight.

"I wonder if there are anymore that I can do…" Danny said. He closed his fists and squeezed really tight, and he opened his eyes. He looked in his mirror and he could not see himself. "Wow! I-I'm invisible!" He then became visible again.

_Maybe I can do that 'walk through walls' thing…_Danny wondered. He stuck out his right arm to his bedroom wall, and in a few seconds, it became intangible and phased through the wall and into another room.

"OUCH!!!" Danny heard Jazz scream, and Danny immediately sucked his arm back through, not wanting to know what he just touched.

"Ew…" Danny cried, shaking his hand as he returned to the task at hand. "Well besides that, this is **great!**"

Suddenly, the door was blasted open as Jack barged in, holding yet another FentonWorks product.

"Hey Danny, check out the latest and greatest ghost hunting weapon: the Fenton Xtractor! This device can extract a ghost from a human's body. How cool is that?" Jack boasted.

"Dad…it's a vacuum." Danny pointed out.

"It may be," Jack said. "But now it's a Fenton Xtractor! I can't wait to try it out on the first ghost I see!!!" Danny began to get nervous, since he was now, sort of like a half-ghost, and the inventions might work on him.

"That's great, Dad." Danny said bittersweetly. Jack ran out, daring to show Jazz his new invention.

"Hey, wait a minute…" Danny paused. He ran to his computer and searched up the UCW Smackdown, since he was going there after school with Tucker and Sam tomorrow, along with all of the _popular_ kids. He began to read an article about an upcoming event.

"_Tomorrow at the UCW Smackdown, there will be wrestling event where anyone in the audience will be chosen to fight against the mighty Crusher Hogan. Anyone 18 and older will be permitted to fight against him. Anyone who defeats Crusher Hogan in this wrestling match shall win _ Danny read. "Hey, this is it! I just need to make a costume so I won't be recognized."

Fast as lightning, Danny took out all the clothes he could find lying around his room, and he put together a black sweater with a white mask, white gloves and white boots.

"Eh…" Danny said.

Tomorrow came by pretty fast, as Danny and Tucker had already arrived at the UCW Smackdown, with the rest of their classmates already there, watching Crusher Hogan beat the crap out of anyone dumb enough to go against him.

"Man, this is awesome!" Kwan yelled as he and Dash high-fived. An amateur wrestler flung out of the ring and left Hogan laughing his ass off.

"Is there anyone else still _stupid_ enough to take on Crusher Hogan?!" the announcer called. As another wrestler stepped up to fight him, Hogan grabbed Danny by the collar.

"Hey maybe you should come and get me, you scrawny little whimp!" he laughed as he slammed Danny to the floor. All of the jocks exploded with laughter as Tucker helped Danny up, and they sat down at a round table, just watching everyone else.

"Don't worry, Hogan's a jerk." Tucker said, but Danny only smiled. "What's with you? He didn't beat you down to insanity, did he?"

"Oh, no." Danny chuckled. "I have the feeling Hogan's going to get his _just desserts_."

"What d'you mean by that?" Tucker asked.

"Ooooh, I gotta go to the bathroom!!!" Danny lied, as he got up and ran for the exit.

"And he thinks I'm weird." Tucker said.

Minutes later, Hogan had already defeated 12 amateur wrestlers, and the crowd was going wild.

"Another victory for Crusher Hogan!" the announcer cried. "Is there anyone else left in the ring left to take him on?"

"I will…" a triumphant voice called. Everyone turned to see Danny in the clothed costume he just whipped together last night. Laughter erupted from every single person inside, and the announcer merely chuckled at the sight of Danny.

"Well, it seems we have a little Masked Marvel." He announced as Danny climbed into the ring.

"Who the hell are you supposed to be?" Hogan laughed.

"I am, uh…the Ghost Boy!" Danny yelled proudly.

"Well, you're gonna be the dead ghost boy when I'm done with you!" Hogan said as he charged for Danny, but he disappeared on sight.

"Technically, I'm already dead, genius!" Danny's voice echoed. He punched Hogan in the mouth, and kicked him in the stomach.

"Why you-" Hogan shouted. He ran straight for Danny like The Rhino, and he passed right through him and ran straight into the ring ropes.

"I never read about this in the Apter Mag!" Kwan shouted in excitement.

"I know, this is an awesome beat down!" Dash cried. Danny continued to pummel Hogan with use of his ghost powers, and Danny flew to the ceiling as Hogan tried to ram him.

"GET DOWN FROM THERE!!!!" Hogan screamed.

"Aw, be nice Hoagie!" Danny chuckled as his fists began to shine a bright green. "I thought I'd give you a little present!" Danny blasted Hogan out of the ring with his ghost ray, and Hogan slammed into the wall behind him.

"WE HAVE A WINNER!!!!!" the announcer shouted. Danny flew back down into the ring and everybody cheered his name. "What's your name, kid?"

"The Ghost Boy." Danny quickly answered. Disgusted by that lame name, the announcer looked at his left sleeve, which had the name Danny Fenton written on them. He then got an idea.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, NOW GIVE IT UP FOR THE WINNER…THE ONE, THE ONLY…DANNY PHANTOM!!!"

Everybody cheered Danny's new stage name, and Danny even smiled as the fans worshipped him.

Backstage, Danny was collecting his money from beating Hogan in the fight.

"Wow, $300!" he laughed as the announcer walked in.

"Great job, 'Danny Phantom'!" he shouted. "How would you like to go pro?"

"Well, I don't know…" Danny said. "Maybe…"

"Well, if you want to, here's a little something I made for you…" The announcer said as he handed him a medium-sized bag.

"What is it?" Danny wondered.

"It's a new costume," the announcer explained. "No offense, but you look like a dork. So, if you're interested in going pro, come back here next Friday night." As Danny left, he slightly opened the bag and thought,

"_This pro stuff might come in handy after all…_"

Back in his room, Danny had tried on his new suit he got from the UCW, and it was the black and white jumpsuit we all recognize as Danny Phantom…except for the hair and blue eyes.

"The suit doesn't match with my hair or eyes," Danny complained. "Well, unless…" Danny then cried the new battle cry he came up with on the way come.

"I'm Going to Become Ghostly!!!!"

At the sound of the battle cry, the two halos from before covered his body, and at once, he became Danny Phantom.

"Yeah, that needs a little work." Danny said. "Now, it's time for me to go to work!"

INT. Axion Labs

Tucker walked into a laboratory and saw many scientists around Vlad, who was strapped to a hi-tech looking machine.

"Uncle Vlad, what's going on?" Tucker gasped as the scientists went to shove him out.

"Son, this is important business and way beyond the talents of a 15 year old boy." Vlad explained. "Now be gone."

As the scientists shoved Tucker out the door, Tucker witnessed the other scientists injecting some pale red plasma into Vlad's skin with a needle, making Vlad scream in pain.

"UNCLE VLAD!!!" Tucker cried, as he was being pulled out.

TO BE CONTINUED…

_**LIFE LESSONS**_

_Here is a little sneak peek:_

_As Danny rushed into the room, he slammed the door shut as tears fell from his eyes. He could still hear his parents and the police officers talking._

"_Is Danny going to be alright?"_

"_Maddie, he's a kid. Kids handle these kinds of things hardest. The kid's just got to find a way to let it all out."_

"_Yea, he's right. The boy's got to be self-aware about these things, and he'll come around. He's gotta deal with this in his own way."_

_Enraged, Danny grabbed his wrestling costume and threw it on. He jumped out of his bedroom window, and changed into Danny Phantom and flew off. He followed all of the police cars driving through the streets and saw that most of the police cars were surrounding an abandoned warehouse with headlights shining towards._

_Inside, the burglar held a gun in his hands and stared out the window from the side, not wanting to get caught._

"_I just need to get past the cops, and I'm home free…" the burglar said, as he was blasted to the ground by a ghost ray. He looked up and saw an angry Danny Phantom staring right back into his eyes._

"_MURDERER!!!!!" Danny cried as he grabbed the burglar by the neck, and held him into the light. "I want to see you die!!!" When Danny looked at his face, he made a shocking discovery_

"_YOU??!"_

Well, that's it so far. Read and Review please. Issue 02 is coming soon!


End file.
